


Сбой

by Gierre



Category: The Adventures of Electronic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Профессор Громов создает прототип андроида нового поколения. Криминальные синдикаты устраивают гонку за новым оружием, тем временем Элик сбегает из лаборатории.





	Сбой

Подземный уровень Moscow City Урри знал лучше, чем свои дополнительные четыре пальца. Здесь обитали, в основном, скучные нищие — люди, которых много поколений назад вытеснили из экономического круговорота. Но вместе с ними, мимикрируя, прячась, попадались типы поинтереснее. Урри сам был одним из них, но предпочитал дно Tiner Buildings, где на территории в два раза меньше выживало в два раза больше людей. Затеряться легче легкого — только и нужно спуститься вниз.  
Но Москва восхищала Урри своим масштабом. Древний город успешно превратился в один из самых современных мегаполисов. Северные границы подбирались к южным границам Leningrad Center. Урри надеялся, что застанет время, когда Union освоит всю территорию западной границы с соседями.  
Уже сейчас здесь можно было найти новейшие технические достижения. Даже пресловутый Gonkong Levels отставал от Советов на десятилетия.  
Но плата за блага была поистине огромной. Урри пришлось заменить оба глаза, чтобы его пустили на самое дно советской столицы. Если бы ему вздумалось подняться выше, операции по замене органов отняли бы несколько лет. Такого его наниматель Стамп не мог позволить. В гонке вооружений банд Tiner Buildings Стамп до сих пор шел уверенным лидером, и теперь все зависело от успеха Урри.  
По наводке шпионов корпоративных банд Урри прибыл на нижние уровни Moscow City захватить новейшую модель андроида Elektronik — прототип, созданный в студии некоего Громова. Почетного гражданина Союза, что уже наводило страх на многих охотников за современным оружием.  
Громов жил в одной из знаменитых московских высоток на четыреста двадцатом этаже. Можно было годами ждать его на нижних уровнях, постареть и умереть от ужасного воздуха, но не дождаться результата. Громов был из тех, кого перевозили авиакарами последних моделей. Возможно, он даже не помнил, что под Moscow City есть какие-то трущобы.  
Но Урри хорошо знал, что любая высотка, даже самые современные архитектурные шедевры London Corps., берут начало в примитивных фундаментах, куда могут попасть не только крысы. Урри изучил здание вдоль и поперек, прежде чем отправился на миссию, и теперь ему оставалось только подняться. Четыреста двадцать этажей — несколько дней кропотливой выматывающей работы на стимуляторах.

***

— Слышишь, Сыроега, сыра-то наелся? — голос Гусева, предводителя банды неокомсомольцев, доносился эхом из головы Серого.  
В глазах троилось, поэтому он видел на треснувшем стеклянном полу сразу три неподвижных тела своего приятеля Чижа.  
— Ну что, куда бить? По пузу? По заднице? Может еще разок в голову? — Гусев поправлял нанокастет. По его кулаку бегали разряды тока. Серый с тревогой вспомнил базовый курс анатомии из детской программы подготовки. Еще разок в голову он вряд ли переживет.  
— По-помогите, — прошептал Серый и попытался бежать.  
— На помощь зовешь? В такой-то глуши? — Гусев переступил через тело Чижа и стал догонять. Его банда, окружившая Серого, ловко изображала овал и бежала следом. Серый знал, что они так играют с ним, но не мог стоять. В трущобах столицы он выжил не потому что стоял, раззявив рот.  
— Жил бы ты, Сыроега, в своей высоточке, горя бы не знал, — сказал Гусев, остановившись прямо перед беспомощной жертвой. Серый пытался сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы увидеть изуродованную шрамами рожу Гуся.  
Много лет назад они впервые столкнулись в уличной потасовке — были детьми. По глупости Серый удачно зацепил Гусева, оставил на его лице один из первых шрамов. Покореженный нос навсегда сделал Гусева «Гусем». Его банда помнила, откуда пошло прозвище. Все они видели позорные слезы. И вот Гусев стал совсем большим мальчиком, набрался где-то нанодешевок и полез во взрослую драку с Серым и Чижом. Пятеро против двоих — не особенно честно, но Гусь никогда не вел себя честно. Для него чувство совести было навязанным высотками атавизмом. Он, как и другие банды неокомсомольцев, считал, что высотки нужно сровнять с землей, дать всем одинаковое жилье и доступ к образованию.  
— У тебя же там была еда, вода, — Гусев водил перед носом Серого кастетом и наслаждался судорогами тела, когда небольшие по мощности заряды касались кожи. — Что ж тебе не жилось-то? Молчишь? Молчи, а я тебе сам скажу. Мать метила выше своего места, так? Ну а батя что? Батя у нас был простым работягой. Дальше-то сам расскажешь?  
Серый услышал недовольное ворчание бандитов. Им выслушивать историю Гуся было так же неприятно, как Серому. Семья у неокомсомольцев была на первом месте, даже если речь шла о весьма отдаленном ее подобии.  
— Любовнички стали захаживать? Ну, Серый? Мать-то твоя шлюха!  
— Хватит, Гусь, заканчивай, — Серый решил выплюнуть скопившуюся во рту жидкость — рефлекторно — посмотрел на стекло и увидел кровь. Били его долго и со вкусом.  
— Не-не, Сыроега, я тебя так просто не кончу. Будешь слушать, понял? Пусть ребята поймут, какая перед ними гниль. Отключаешься? — Гусь с размаху влепил Серому пощечину. — Не вздумай отключаться, Сыроега, у нас тут дела. Сечешь? Мать-то ладно, да? У нее ж, наверное, темперамент ого-го. Баба красивая, видел с ней ролики в сети. Сам-то смотрел? Глава отдела лингвистики высотки Громова. Хорошая штучка, потом поищем ее, вдруг заходит к нашим.  
Серый попытался ударить, но все закончилось падением. Теперь он валялся в ногах Гуся и пытался встать. Ноги не слушались.  
— Вот что я про тебя нарыл, Сыроега, ты сейчас упадешь! Ой, да ты уже лежишь? Ну давай тогда, вставай, — Гусь поставил его на ноги и по-отечески заботливо стряхнул пылинки. — Теперь-то падать проще будет. Что я нашел в сети, Сыроега, и зачем я тебя самого искал два с лишним месяца? Да вот тут какое дело… Один ледоруб, земля ему пухом, нашел на тебя интересные сведения…  
— Да скажи уже, Гусь! — заорал кто-то из банды.  
— Молчать! — огрызнулся Гусев. — Видал? Парни мои очень тревожно восприняли эту новость. Говорят, Сыроега, что ты не дурак по мальчикам. Да? Чиж-то знал? — Гусев ударил в пах, боль с запозданием добралась до мозга Серого, и тот упал. — Или вы с Чижом тоже? Или у тебя вся твоя шайка под тебя ложится? Ну? — второй удар — теперь уже сапогом из наностали — заставил Серого сжаться. Он снова закашлялся кровью. — По-помогите…  
С глухим стуком тело Гусева упало рядом с Серым. Выпученные глаза и отсутствие дыхания выдавали в Гусеве труп. Серый стал инстинктивно отползать. Ситуация менялась очень быстро, а он едва мог заставить себя делать очередной вдох — так сильно болела грудь.  
— Что за хрень? — один из бандитов Гуся стоял неподалеку от Серого. Волна воздуха наклонила голову бандита под неестественным углом, раздался хруст, тело свалилось на стеклянный пол.  
Серый закрыл глаза и прислушался. Можно было различить на грани слышимости очень быстрый стук металла по стеклу. Серый понял, что рядом используют стелс-технологию последнего поколения, которая была только у Союза. Значит, в дело вмешались спецслужбы, значит, Серый уже труп. Свидетелей после зачисток не оставалось.  
Последнее тело бандита рухнуло на землю, когда Серый простился с жизнью — вспомнил самое лучшее. Детство в маминой квартире перед виртуальным наставником. Друзей из высотки. Мать была уверена, что Серый умер. Он с тоской подумал, что скоро эта информация станет достоверной.  
Нечто невидимое подняло его с пола — теперь Серый висел в воздухе, а спецназовец нес его на руках. Это мог быть робот, машина, но Серому хотелось верить, что это всего лишь спецназовец. У современной техники Союза было столько инструментов для причинения вреда человеческому существу, сколько не знал ни один спецназовец, даже самый искушенный. Во всяком случае, так хотелось верить Серому.  
— Куда вы меня несете? — спросил он.  
— Домой, — ответило эхо.  
Серый подумал, что этот голос подозрительно похож на его собственный, мозг не сумел справиться с информацией, а очередной приступ боли заглушил сознание. Серый отключился.

***

Урри забрался на триста четырнадцатый этаж. Здесь бродил обслуживающий персонал и располагалось несколько лабораторий. Вентиляцию проверяли нанокрысы, которые издавали предупреждающий писк для естественных грызунов. Когда живые крысы бежали в ответвления туннелей, спасая свои жизни, Урри полз за ними. Несколько ожогов напоминали об ошибках и неповоротливости, в остальном его путешествие вверх успешно продолжалось. Урри надеялся, что прототип, на который возлагал такие надежды Стамп, оставался в личной лаборатории Громова. Он тщательно мониторил сеть, но никакой информации о публичном тестировании модели Elektronik не поступало. Даже ледорубы не находили намеков на прототип.

***

Открывать глаза Серый боялся очень долго. Вокруг раздавались десятки непонятных звуков, но самым страшным был цокот металла о стекло.  
— Ты проснулся, — сказал знакомый голос.  
«Главное не механический», — обрадовался Серый.  
— Да, просто голова еще болит, — сказал он вслух.  
— Несколько переломов — я обработал их, они должны срастись в течение недели. Было еще два внутренних кровотечения, хорошо, что я взял с собой оборудование для неотложной помощи.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Серый и осторожно открыл глаза.  
Перед ним на табуретке сидел он сам. Его идеальная копия. Серый проморгался, но двойник не исчез.  
— Вижу твое удивление. Для создания биологической оболочки был использован генетический код Сергея Сыроежкина. Профессор считал, что ты умер. На использование кода дала согласие твоя…  
— Я понял, — Сергей закрыл глаза.  
Он не любил вспоминать прошлую жизнь. Разве что когда умирал…  
— Ты — робот? — спросил Сергей.  
— Андроид, — поправил его спаситель. — Прототип нового поколения Elektronik.  
— И зачем я тебе? — Сергей попытался сесть, но тут же понял, что к кровати его привязали медицинскими бинтами. Чтоб не упал.  
— Я следил, — ответил андроид. — В сети появилась информация о твоем существовании. Хотел посмотреть на тебя.  
— В сети? — Сергей напряг память. Гусев, его ледоруб… — Ну конечно. Они, наверняка, наследили.  
— Я удалил данные, — сказал андроид.  
— Удалил? Зачем?  
— По ним могут найти меня.  
— Ты что, сбежал?! — Сергей еще раз дернулся, пытаясь встать. Одно дело андроид, но совсем другое дело — андроид-ренегат. С такими лучше не сидеть в одной комнате.  
— Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред. Я надеялся, что смогу не вмешиваться, но ты дважды позвал на помощь.  
— Ты что, робот-спасатель?!  
— Нет, в моем коде нет закрепленного поведения для таких случаев, просто я подумал, что человек сделал бы именно так.  
— Подумал?  
— Провел необходимые расчеты.  
— Ладно, калькулятор с ножками, освобождай меня и закончим с этим. Я понятия не имею, кто ты, где мы, так что можешь не переживать, что я тебя выдам.  
— Нет.  
Сергей уставился на андроида. Тот смотрел в окно, и его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции.  
— Твое существование ставит меня в неприятное положение, — добавил андроид. — Я еще не принял решения, что буду делать.  
— Что… что будешь делать? Ты только что сказал, что не собираешься причинять мне вред.  
— На данный момент эти слова наилучшим образом описывают мои намерения.  
— На данный… на данный момент?! Слушай, железка, я тебе благодарен, правда, очень благодарен, но я не хочу ввязываться во всю эту научную чушь из башен, понимаешь? Я сбежал оттуда много лет назад и выкинул все из головы. Мне хорошо тут. Собираю банки, сдаю, получаю молоко. Что еще нужно для жизни, да?  
— Твой побег не укладывается в ту историю, которую я получил при запросах о своем генетическом коде. Тот бандит — Гусев — сказал, что…  
— Все, хватит, — Сергей вложил в очередную попытку встать, и медицинские бинты поддались. Он вскочил и пошел к двери.  
— Она закрыта, — предупредил андроид, но Сергей все равно попытался дернуть ручку. Дверь не поддалась.  
— Выпусти меня.  
— Тебе нужно лечение. Я прослежу, чтобы кости срослись нужным образом. Тебе лучше не вставать с постели.  
— Знаешь, что лучше всего будет сейчас? Напиться!  
— Я предполагал, что ты ответишь подобным образом и взял на складе бутылку виски. Когда твои внутренние органы будут в порядке, я отдам ее тебе.  
Сергей вернулся к кровати и сел. Он осмотрел комнату — доступ к Сети, самый примитивный; кухонный стол, заваленный тюбиками и пузырьками; стеклянная дверь в санузел; широкий монитор для обычного подключения. Да, легко было поверить, что здесь поселился андроид-ренегат. Они любили старые квартирки внизу.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Сергей.  
— Профессор звал меня Элик, — ответил андроид.  
— Мне тоже тебя так называть?  
— Зови Элом.  
— Никогда не понимал, что у вас, ребята, отвечает за принятие решений в таких вопросах?  
— Алгоритмы довольно сложные, но я могу показать их.  
— Вопрос был риторический — забей. И давай сюда бутылку. У тебя печень есть?  
— Аналоговая, — ответил андроид и пошел за бутылкой. Не стал спорить.  
— Ладно, надеюсь, с виски она справится.  
— Она справится даже с наноядами, — сказал андроид.  
Сергею показалось, что он хвастается. Да, будь у него самого такая печень, орал бы на каждом углу. Из искусственных частей тела у Сергея были только глаза. Старая модель — простое копирование натурального продукта. За те бабки, что Сергей отдал, чтобы скрыться внизу, можно было добыть что получше, но он не торговался. В вопросах побега из башни скорость решала все.  
Андроид разлил виски по стопкам. Дорогих бокалов в его квартире, видимо, не было. Сергей счел это хорошим знаком.  
— Значит, следил за мной? — после стопки соображать было проще.  
— Почти месяц, — ответил андроид. — Месяц ушел на то, чтобы затеряться тут, а потом я сканировал сеть и нашел их запросы. Проследил за Гусевым, вышел на тебя.  
— Гребаный ангел-хранитель, — Сергей налил себе еще виски, выпил и опустил голову. Чижа убили. Кто знает, может, остальных тоже убили, а даже если нет — возвращаться Сергею некуда. Будут разбираться, что к чему, обязательно выяснят, кто он, и история повторится.  
— Я атеист, — андроид тоже налил себе еще. — Думаешь, что делать?  
— Прямо мысли читаешь, — огрызнулся Сергей. — Придется самому…  
— Сначала встань на ноги.  
Сергей не стал спорить. Одному со сломанными ребрами выжить на дне City было невозможно.

***

Заветный этаж охраняли лучше, чем Королеву в Great Britain Union. Урри скользил между вентиляционными шахтами, уворачиваясь от нанокрыс, крутился, как уж, в сложных алгоритмах центрифуги, а потом бегал по коридорам от камер слежения.  
Заветная комната была прямо перед ним.  
И она была пуста.  
— Урри? — из-за двери вышел Профессор, он направлял на Урри дуло старомодного пистолета. — Мы думали, как далеко вы зайдете? Что ж, прежде, чем вы закончите свою жалкую жизнь, я расстрою вас. Андроида здесь нет уже много месяцев. Вся ваша гонка была глупостью. Как и вся ваша жизнь.

***

Развлечений в квартире Эла было немного. Вечерами андроид играл в шахматы сам с собой, днем позволял себе слушать музыку. Утром упражнялся во взломе сети.  
Сергей скучал, спасали только ночные разговоры. Обычно андроид спрашивал о жизни самого Сергея, но один раз задал вопрос, который все представители искусственной жизни мечтали задать. В старых методичках этот вопрос был проверкой — тестом на наличие недопустимой свободы воли.  
— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что такое человек?  
— Старая песня, — Сергей выпил уже пару стопок, когда вопрос был задан, так что тема его развеселила.  
— Мне интересна твоя версия. В сети я нашел много вариантов.  
— Я думаю, что это просто философская херня, Эл, и еще я думаю, что тебе не надо забивать себе голову этой ерундой.  
— Приняв решение уйти от создателя, я попал в сложную моральную дилемму, поэтому…  
— Эл, хорош! — Сергей взял бутылку и пошел к андроиду, сидящему, как обычно, на неудобном табурете. — Хватит грузить себя этой дрянью. Думаешь, когда я принял решение уйти от создателя, у меня не было моральных дилемм?  
— Да, но… прости, я не рассматривал твой побег как ситуацию, аналогичную моему пове…  
— Замолкни, — Сергей протянул андроиду бутылку. — На, вот тебе ответ.  
— Алкоголь не решает проблем.  
— Нет, не решает, — смеясь, согласился, Сергей. — Просто помогает не создавать лишние. Тебе не надо думать о человечности, Эл, потому что в ней нет ничего хорошего. Хочешь, как твои братья-регенаты, заделаться в люди? Чего проще — пойди, ограбь кого-нибудь, изнасилуй, убей, вот тебе и человек. Нравится? Нет? Вот и мне не очень, так что оставь эту тему.  
— Девиантное поведение является критерием…  
— Да перестань ты! — Сергей налетел на андроида и стал выхватывать бутылку, к которой Эл не притронулся. — Чего ты там заладил? Сейчас еще начнешь вашу любимую чушь про чувства. Ну? По глазам вижу, что попал в точку. Давай, жги, на кого запал? На ассистентку Профессора? Сколько вас от этого демонтировали — поверить не могу. Каждый раз одно и тоже. Раз я хочу ее трахнуть, значит, я человек. Ответ существа с IQ обезьянки.  
Эл отвернулся.  
— Прости, — Сергей заполучил свою бутылку и тут же приложился к ней. — Прости, я ведь тоже жертва похожих обстоятельств.  
— Запал на ассистентку Профессора? — со злостью спросил андроид. Сергей был слишком пьян, чтоб уловить угрозу.  
— Ты все слышал от Гуся. Помянем, — он сделал еще несколько глотков — виски больше не обжигало горло. — Гусь все правильно откопал. Один мужик, тот, что ходил к матери, долго на меня пялился. И я от такого внимания стал глупо лыбиться ему в ответ. Не то чтоб запал, но ты же знаешь, они там в башнях повернуты на евгенической чуши. Вот и с этим делом ни-ни.  
— Запрещены гомосексуальные контакты, — перевел андроид.  
Сергей согнулся от хохота.  
— Контакты. Ты хоть понимаешь, что ляпнул? Трахаться запрещено, секс запрещен, а контактов — сколько угодно, у этого даже есть вполне себе укоренившееся в народе слово «дружба». Слышал о таком?  
— Да, хотя еще не разобрался с концепцией до конца.  
— Разберешься — пиши, — Сергей выпил еще. Бутылок Эл притащил много — целый ящик. С его слов, в одной из квартир устроили большой склад запрещенной продукции. Обойти защиту ему не составляло труда, и он потихоньку забирал нужные продукты.  
— В других государствах и территориальных единицах подобные…  
— Трахаться, Эл, это очень простое слово. Да, в других можно, у нас нельзя. Только если ты живешь под высоткой, тогда делай, что хочешь. Наверху нельзя — угодишь в больничку, будут пичкать наркотой, пока не встанет на что угодно, кроме человека твоего пола. Будешь всю жизнь растить в квартире коз.  
— Я изучал материалы, по…  
— Нахрена? Эл, ты собрался залезть мне в голову?! — Сергей швырнул бутылку в дверь, но прочное стекло даже не треснуло. Жидкость потекла на пол, Сергей тут же пожалел о своем поступке. Он вспоминал Чижа. По крайней мере, его убили быстро. По нелепой случайности Чиж напоролся на кастет бандита грудью. Сердце остановилось — у Чижа была сердечная недостаточность и куча электроники в брюхе.  
— Просто пытаюсь понять, — Эл достал из кармана брюк пачку сигарет, взял одну и прикурил от щелчка пальцев — то ли искру высек, то ли пропустил удар электричества.  
Сергей заворожено смотрел за процессом.  
— Тебя легко удивить, — заметил Эл. — Завтра нужно будет двигать отсюда. Я рассчитывал, что мы все решим до этого момента.  
— Двигать? Зачем? Тут рай. Еда есть, вода есть, электричества полно — заряжайся, сколько влезет.  
— Меня обнаружили люди Профессора. Им нужно время, чтобы уточнить локацию. При том оборудовании и аналитических способностях, которыми они обладают, операция должна начаться завтра вечером. Утром нам лучше уйти.  
— Нам? Ты и меня хочешь приплести?  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя нашел Профессор Громов, оставайся.  
— Нет.  
Сергей долго молчал, прежде чем задать очередной вопрос.  
— Давно ты куришь?  
— Как сбежал. Моим легким это не вредит.  
— Что насчет моих? — спросил Сергей, пристально глядя на андроида. Сначала Эл хотел затушить сигарету — рука дернулась к пепельнице, но потом остановилась. Андроид думал. Наконец, рука вернулась к изначальной траектории и он снова затянулся.  
— Я достаточно для тебя сделал. Спас тебе жизнь и восстановил большинство функций. Теперь ты мне должен, не я тебе.  
— Я тебе должен? Вот как?  
— Ты просил спасти тебя — я спас. Теперь ты мне должен. Разве в трущобах City так не принято?  
Сергей скрипнул зубами. Да, в трущобах было принято именно так. Обещания и одолжения выполняли функцию денег, которые в новом обществе Союза крутились в электронном виде наверху.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Сергей.  
— Отведи меня туда, где познакомился с Чижом…  
— С Чиж… где познакомился… ты-то откуда знаешь, где я с ним познакомился?!  
— Было понятно, что вы любовники.  
— Ты и _за этим_ следил?! — взорвался Сергей.  
— Я не знал, что произойдет, — ответил Эл и закурил вторую сигарету. — Я следил, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось.  
— Ничего не случилось?! — Сергей выхватил из руки Эла сигарету, бросил на пол, затушил сапогом, потом взял пепельницу и разбил о дверь. В отличие от бутылки виски, стекло пепельницы было хрупким. — Я чуть не подох там!  
— Я пытался понять, как лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Чиж был мертв. Я представил себя на твоем месте.  
— Себя… на моем месте?  
— Ты говорил, что любишь его. Я представил, что мог бы почувствовать, если бы человек, которого я люблю, умер.  
Сергей отошел к кровати и сел на нее, обхватив руками голову. Она гудела от дыма, алкоголя и отвратительных мыслей.  
— Я не… Эл, я не имел в виду то, что ты говоришь. Я просто… Чиж был мне другом — да, но…  
— Вы трахались.  
— Очень вовремя ты научился использовать это слово! Молодец! Десятка за сообразительность!  
— Прости, ты столько раз настаивал, и я решил…  
— Все, хватит. Ты специально из меня душу вынимаешь? Говорят, вы отличные мастера допросов. Эти ваши «я андроид, и я ничего не понимаю» любого выведут из себя.  
Надолго в комнате повисла тишина. Сергей думал — вспоминал Чижа, банду, прекрасное время, когда не нужно было думать о смысле собственной жизни.  
— Я его не любил. Не настолько, чтобы сдохнуть с ним в один день от руки Гуся. Я бы, наверное, сдох, чтобы он выжил. Но после… когда его уже не было… Ты слишком идеализируешь нас.  
— Вы убиваете, насилуете, грабите. Я вас не идеализирую.  
— Да вы тоже не святые…  
— Нас я тоже не идеализирую. Но я пытаюсь понять, что нужно делать, чтобы другой правильно понял мои намерения. Ты мне должен. Покажи мне это место, я хочу разобраться.  
— Сходить в тот притон, откуда я вытащил Чижа? Легко, только тебе там не понравится.  
— То, что вы называете любовью, нравится далеко не всем.  
— Да что ты заладил! Любовь, любовь! Ты попробуй, найди ее, любовь эту. Я всю жизнь ищу! Да что я, люди поумнее меня ищут. Полюбишь, поймешь.  
— Я андроид, понимание любви не входило в базовый алгоритм. Чтобы понять ее, мне нужно изучить ее снаружи. Даже если я почувствую то, что ты называешь любовью, я не пойму.  
— Ладно, железка, иди сюда, садись напротив. Окей?  
Эл притащил табуретку ближе к кровати. За это время Сергей успел сходить к ящику и взять новую бутылку.  
— Кури — разрешаю, — сказал он и уселся на кровать, напротив андроида.  
Эл закурил.  
— Вот представь, что где-то есть человек. Или андроид — один хер…  
— Разница существенная.  
— Да? Что-то я не заметил.  
— Твой сарказм не уместен. Средний срок службы андроида составляет три сотни лет. Вы живете меньше.  
— Ах, ты об этом. Ну всякое бывает, андроиды ведь тоже не бессмертные. Ладно, к моей теме это не имеет прямого отношения, так что давай-ка будем пренебрегать твоими сотнями.  
Сергей смотрел в глаза, которые знал с детства. Профессор сыграл с ним злую шутку. Разговор казался психоделическим бредом. Он будто рассказывал самому себе смысл слова «любить».  
— Так вот, представь, что где-то есть…  
— Мне не надо представлять, — не мигая, ответил Эл.  
— Запал? Ну молодец, тогда слушай. Представь, что она умрет.  
— Он, — поправил Эл.  
— Хорошо, что ты уже преступник, возникли бы сложности, — Сергей рассмеялся и сам не ожидал, что у него выйдет такой противный смех. — Ладно, представь, что он умрет.  
— Это неизбежно. Кроме того, ты сам сказал, что этот пример не согласуется с действительностью.  
— Нет-нет, ты правильно думал. Представь, что он умрет, и из твоей жизни уйдет весь смысл. Вот это — любовь. Когда все, о чем ты можешь думать, все, что ты можешь делать, преломляется другим человеком.  
— Это нездоровая созависимость, — возразил Эл.  
— Кто сказал, что любовь — это здоровье? Любовь — это Ромео и Джульетта, на минуточку, а они оба сдохли от своей любви. Кого еще привести тебе в пример? Тысячи наркоманов и алкоголиков, которые утянули свои лучшие половинки на самое дно. Да зачем далеко ходить? Батя мой — как любил маму. Стали они от этого счастливы? Нет, конечно! Так что то, что ты ищешь, не принесет тебе счастья. Как и смысл жизни. Как и все остальное. Понял? Все это чушь. Если бы я был тобой, я бы бежал от этой любви, куда глаза глядят.  
— Уже поздно, — ответил Эл, затушив сигарету.  
— И где он? — заинтересовался Сергей. — Еще один из лаборатории маразматика Громова?  
— Нет, он человек. Довольно глупый по сравнению с некоторыми. Он в затруднительной ситуации, но я надеюсь, скоро из нее выберется.  
Сергей поперхнулся виски. Он еще раз посмотрел в безразличные глаза андроида. В отличие от живого человека, Эл мог симулировать любые эмоции, вне зависимости от тех, которые внушали ему после определенных расчетов нейросети. Проще говоря, он мог обманывать на голову лучше любого игрока в покер.  
— Серьезно? Да мы даже выглядим одинаково. У тебя какой-то сбой.  
— Дело не в твоей внешности.  
— Мой горячий темперамент? — на всякий случай, Сергей убрал бутылку подальше. Нужно было бежать. Он искал варианты.  
— Все, что я делаю, преломляется через тебя. Я сравниваю свое поведение, анализирую его и пытаюсь поступать так, чтобы в перспективе ты одобрил его.  
— Нет, — облегченно вздохнул Сергей. — Тебя же сделали из моего генетического кода. Ты просто соотносишь…  
— Не перебивай, — андроид пошел к окну. Видно было только заколоченные деревяшками и огрызками металла слои пыли. — Если ты умрешь, в моей жизни не будет этого преломления. Мне придется поступать так или иначе, исходя из воспоминаний о тебе.  
— Ты все путаешь, ты относишься ко мне, как к одному из создателей. Вы, ребята, часто так делаете, ты только не обижайся. Не любишь ты меня.  
— Если бы ты умер там, — продолжил Эл, выпуская тонкую струйку дыма, — я бы себя деактивировал.  
— И ты не попытался меня спасти? Несмотря на это?  
— Ты меня не знал. Ты любил другое существо. Для меня было важнее то, что ты чувствуешь, а не то, что мог бы почувствовать я. Кроме того, я не представляю большой ценности. У меня совсем скромный опыт. Как боевая единица я бесполезен для создателей, мое решение было рациональным.  
— Убить себя? — Сергей вскочил. — Такое решение _никогда_ не бывает рациональным.  
Он злился. Так сильно, что хотел ударить свою искусственную копию. Но Эл состоял, по большей части, из металла. Бить по нему мог только мазохист.  
— Я хочу помочь тебе, — продолжил Эл. — Теперь, когда мы во всем разобрались.  
— Думаешь, я после всего этого смогу спокойно ходить рядом с тобой?  
— Тебя что-то смущает? Если я правильно понял, ты не любил Чижа, и хотя он, очевидно, испытывал к тебе большую симпатию, тебя это не смущало.  
От бессилия Сергей зарычал.  
— Какой же ты тугой! Ты — машина для убийств.  
— Я специалист по безопасности, — возразил андроид. — Моя модель не была разработана для хладнокровной ликвидации.  
— С моей точки зрения, разница только в том, что ты, пока будешь убивать меня, успеешь придумать себе подходящее оправдание.  
— Если тебя беспокоит риск смерти от моей руки, я могу пообещать тебе, что…  
— Ренегатами не становятся те, кто способен выполнять обещания. Железка, заткнись, я прекрасно знаю, как ты устроен. Если тебе покажется, что разумно будет раздавить мою черепушку, ты так и сделаешь. И я даже не пойму, по какой причине, как и ты сам, будь ты неладен.  
— Раньше ты не избегал опасности, — Эл мрачно усмехнулся, выпуская очередную порцию дыма.  
— Избегал? Да что ты несешь?!  
— Да, наверное, твой темперамент сыграл большую роль. Я не помню никого, кто был бы таким же живым. Тебя все волнует. Возможно, в этом дело. Если сделать график твоих эмоций, получится весьма интересная картинка…  
Сергей умолк. Он понял, что его слова и, тем более, эмоции, работали против него. Дверь была надежно заперта. Можно было попытать счастья с окном, но Сергей был почти уверен, что даже в трущобах они находились на высоком этаже. После полученных травм падение могло закончиться печально.  
— Если ты хочешь уйти, я просто открою дверь, — Эл подошел к двери, провел рукой над замком, раздался характерный звуковой сигнал, створки разъехались. — Можешь взять еду и еще одну бутылку.  
— Ты не будешь следить?  
— Что бы я ни ответил — ты не поверишь, — ответил Эл, возвращаясь к заколоченному окну. Возможно, подсмотрел сцену в старом фильме — в сети их были целые кучи, многие регенаты учились поведению именно в них.  
— Ты действительно считаешь, что любишь меня? — спросил напоследок Сергей. Он уже прикинул, сколько еды стоит взять, и надеялся, что удастся взять не одну, а две бутылки виски.  
— Я уверен, что хочу тебя трахнуть, я уверен, что деактивирую себя, если ты умрешь, и мне с тобой легко, — ответил Эл и затушил очередную сигарету о руку. Кожа с шипением стягивалась, восстанавливая поврежденные ткани.  
Сергей остался на месте, пораженный.  
— Крупный выигрыш в лотерею, мать твою за ногу, — пробормотал он. — Как я понимаю, ты сделаешь все, что я скажу?  
— С какой стати? — Эл хитро прищурился.  
— И как мне тебе верить после таких выходок?! — взорвался Сергей, и тут же стал корить себя за этот срыв. Андроид уже дал понять, что отмечает каждый в непонятном графике.  
— Не думаю, что верить кому-то — рационально. Любые причины, которые я могу привести, ты признаешь ложными. Все, что я могу ответить — рискни, — Эл глубоко затянулся.  
— Ты куришь, как сапожник. Я подохну с тобой от рака легких.  
— Я ввел в твой организм самые дешевые наноботы, их полно на складе. Они компенсировали переломы. До следующей весны они справятся с никотином и легкими ожогами.  
— Дай! — немедленно потребовал Сергей, протягивая руку к пачке.  
— Предсказуемо, — Эл протянул сигарету. Зажигалки у него не было, он подошел ближе и навис над Сергеем зловещей фигурой. Пальцы на долю секунды замерли над кончиком сигареты — Сергей успел заметить разряд. Он вдохнул, чувствуя знакомый вкус, и по привычке расслабился.  
— В мыслях не было тебя удивлять, — реплика пришла в голову с большим запозданием. Сергей понял, что пререкается по привычке.  
Эл уже стоял у окна.  
— Несмотря на это, у тебя хорошо получается. Я не думал, что ты будешь себя так вести с Гусевым.  
— Как?  
— Достойно. Тебе было больно. Насколько я могу судить, сравнивая твои показатели с другими, тебе было очень больно. И ты был уверен, что умрешь. Даже на помощь звал тихо.  
— Я вел себя глупо, — возразил Сергей. — Надо было торговаться, предложить им что-то.  
— Да, но ты не стал. Меня это восхищает.  
— Следование идиотским принципам?  
— Следование принципам, которые выбрал ты сам, а не кто-то посторонний, кто писал твою программу.  
— Мою программу никто не писал.  
— Неужели? — Эл снова мрачно усмехнулся. — Твои родители, виртуальный наставник, друзья. Общество. Они написали твою программу, а ты сбежал. Ты — мой пример для подражания.  
— Херовые у тебя примеры, дружище, — в ответ усмехнулся Сергей и снова затянулся. Табак был привычкой из времени, когда он только попал на дно. Тогда у него были крылья.  
Они с ребятами сколотили свою банду, Чижа еще в помине не было. Сергей убегал от роботов-охранников, гонялся за нанокрысами и разбирал их на запчасти. Товарищей по банде восхищали его способности к программированию и разговорам. Он мог уболтать даже милиционера.  
Потом пришлось бросить — запах табака выдавал их расположение, кроме того, дешевый табак плохо влиял на легкие. Бросал Сергей с трудом, как раз в это время появился Чиж, который помог ему справиться с пагубной привычкой. Этой и многими другими.  
— Профессор хотел создать андроида-ледоруба, — сказал Эл. Сергей опять поперхнулся — теперь уже дымом.  
— Вы же не способны креативно…  
— Способны, — отрезал Эл. — В моем случае эта способность не приобретенная. Профессор сделал несколько блоков защиты, дополнительные моральные схемы. Очень умные. Первым делом, я взломал их, поэтому не удивляйся, что у меня херовые примеры.  
— Проще говоря, Громов перемудрил.  
— Может он хотел этого? Чтобы я взломал их… я не знаю. Тогда должно было быть что-то еще, что меня удержит. Возможно, они не успели.  
— Там были красивые ассистентки? — Сергей пристально смотрел за реакцией андроида. Иногда его блеф давал трещины — это было похоже на веселую игру.  
— Были.  
— Ну вот тебе ответ. Дополнительная система защиты.  
— Он хотел, чтобы я…  
— Влюбился в них — разумеется. Остался бы с одной из них. Не ради моральных схем, ради живого человека. Или андроида — так вернее. У людей по статистике сбоев больше, чем у андроидов.  
— Я знаю.  
— С Громовым сыграла шутку его вера в евгенику и нормы. Девочки тебе не нравятся.  
— Из-за твоего генетического кода?  
Сергей расхохотался. Сигарета выпала из его рук. Когда он успокоился, Эл подошел к нему с новой и повторил фокус с зажигалкой из пальцев.  
— Вряд ли дело в моем коде, хотя кто его знает, — улыбнулся Сергей. — Стой, — он перехватил андроида за руку, когда тот собирался уходить. — Покажи еще раз этот фокус.  
— С электричеством? — Эл удивился. Он зажал сигарету в зубах, приподнял свободную руку и пропустил заряды между всеми пальцами.  
— Красиво, — сказал Сергей. — Зачем тебе это?  
— Выводит из строя вражескую электронику. И вражеских агентов при необходимости.  
Сергей отпустил руку и посмотрел в глаза андроида:  
— И ты считаешь, что ты — не машина для убийств?  
— В первую очередь, я был создан для взлома сложных систем, — ответил Эл. Отходить к окну он не стал — так и остался перед Сергеем. — Для самообороны и для защиты боевых единиц моей группы Профессор снабдил меня дополнительными функциями.  
Сергей кивнул в сторону паха:  
— Всеми?  
Эл широко улыбнулся:  
— Всеми. Сам сказал, красивые ассистентки были не просто так. Мне стоит принимать твой жест как попытку примирения или ты действительно хотел посмотреть на разряды тока?  
Сергей схватил андроида за ремень и, опираясь на него, встал вплотную.  
— Ни разу не трахался с железками.  
— Почти никакой разницы, — ответил Эл, не моргая. Карие глаза смотрели на губы Сергея.  
— Примериваешься?  
— Слушаю дыхание. Учащенное сердцебиение, тяжелое дыхание…  
— Вот тебе совет, — Сергей перехватился за воротник куртки Эла. — Не разбалтывай, как приходишь к выводам. Люди будут использовать это против тебя.  
— Я рассказываю не людям — _тебе_.  
— Я — человек.  
— Для меня — нет.  
Эл потянулся за поцелуем первым.  
«Значит, не соврал, когда говорил, что нет разницы — успел попробовать», — подумал Сергей.  
Чтобы избавиться от устойчивого ощущения, что перед ним — зеркальное отражение — он закрыл глаза. Губы андроида были самыми обычными, человеческими. Просто более настойчивыми, чем среднестатистические губы человека, только и всего. Эл легко прикусывал то нижнюю, то верхнюю губу, и это наводило на фантазии о не особенно нежном и скучном сексе.  
Эл схватил Сергея за пояс и потащил в сторону санузла, не прерывая поцелуя.  
«Человек бы так не смог».  
Дверь душа открылась перед ними и закрылась за ними, пока Эл стягивал одежду, потекла теплая вода. Она отдавала хлором, зато приятно освежала. Алкоголь начал отступать, Сергей понял, что делает. Секс с андроидом — это статья похлеще обвинения в «гомосексуальных контактах». За такое не то что посадят, за такое он не доживет до суда.  
— Страшно? — спросил Эл, разворачивая Сергея лицом к стене. Кожа коснулась прохладной обшивки.  
— Страшно.  
Вместо ожидаемой паники, пришло возбуждение.  
«Адреналиновый наркоман», — мрачно подумал Сергей. Его сознание отказывалось участвовать в происходящем, изредка отпуская ехидные шутки.  
Эл прижался сзади, облизал пальцы и провел ими по спине. Сергей подался назад.  
— Думаю, это можно принять за согласие, — сказал Эл.  
Сергей промолчал — оперся о стену двумя руками по старой привычке. Вода шумела совсем близко, но Эл своим телом заслонял ее от Сергея.  
— Подольше или сразу? — спросил Эл.  
— Удиви меня, — съязвил Сергей, не выдержав.  
Трахались они не очень долго, но времени прошло много. Большую часть времени Эл дразнил, заставляя любовника рычать от нетерпения. Недостатком опыта эти игры оправдать было невозможно — опыт чувствовался в каждом движении Эла. Видно, первым делом после побега андроид оказался в водовороте случайных связей. Они все делали это, если создатели оставляли соответствующие функции. Иногда эти функции оставляли как часть системы безопасности — искали в ближайших притонах и находили беглеца или беглянку.  
После секса Эл помог Сергею дойти до кровати и сел рядом, как в первый день.  
— Спи, завтра рано уходить.  
— Ты меня правда любишь? — в полусне спросил Сергей.  
— Да, правда.  
— Хорошо, — Сергей взял Эла за руку и заснул. 

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
